


Es ist nur mein Geburtstag...

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Fraser und Ray während einer Überwachung. Es ist Bens Geburtstag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist mein Geburtstag und da ich diesen meist allein in den Wäldern verbringe, dachte ich, das wäre etwas, das Fraser auch tun würde...

Ray hatte Ben gefragt, ob er Lust hatte, ihn heute Abend zu einer Überwachung zu begleiten und da er nichts Besseres mit seiner Freizeit anzufangen wusste, sagte er zu.  
Als Ray ihn abholte, schien Diefenbaker verärgert.  
"Du darfst uns doch begleiten.", meinte Ray zu dem Wolf.  
Als sie an der Lagerhalle ankamen, die sie überwachen sollten, gab Dief sich ziemlich beleidigt.   
"Was hat er?", wollte Ray wissen. Ben lächelte. "Er ist sauer." Dann wandte er sich an seinen Wolf: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir holen das am Wochenende nach. Du siehst doch, dass Ray uns heute braucht."  
Dief jaulte beleidigt und Ben sagte schnippisch: "Ich weiß, dass es immer so war, aber nun sind andere Dinge wichtig."  
Ray sah irritiert von einem zum anderen.  
"Was stimmt nicht, Fraser?", fragte er.  
Ben grinste und winkte ab. "Alles okay, Ray. Er ist nur etwas uneinsichtig."  
Dief bellte und Ray hatte das Gefühl, er sollte dem Wolf eher glauben als seinem besten Freund.  
"Benny!", sagte er streng und benutzte seinen "Großer-Bruder-Ton". Ben seufzte.  
Er wusste, Ray würde nicht eher locker lassen, bis er es ihm erzählt hatte.  
Er wollte es so schnell und unspektakulär wie möglich machen.   
"Ach, weißt du, Ray..." Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. "Es ist nur so, dass Dief und ich an diesem Tag im Jahr immer in den Wäldern unterwegs sind und auch dort übernachten. Mit Lagerfeuer und allem. Aber hier in Chicago ist das nicht so einfach. Ich weiß, dass es etwas außerhalb sowas wie Wald gibt oder wir gehen an den See. Aber eben nicht heute."  
Ray zog die Brauen zusammen. Es war mitten in der Woche. Ben hatte doch Dienst im Konsulat, soweit er wusste.  
"Aha. Und was ist das Besondere an diesem Tag?", wollte Ray wissen.  
Wieder bellte Dief und Ben gab ihm einen Blick, dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber zu seinem Freund.  
"Ähm...nun ja, nichts Besonderes im eigentlichen Sinne.", stammelte er. Ray war, wie immer, leicht verärgert, wenn er seinem Freund jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen musste.  
"Mensch, Fraser! Es ist Dienstag. Mitten in der Woche. Was ist so besonders an einem Dienstag?"  
Ben blinzelte ein paar Mal. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Leise sagte er: "Nicht der Wochentag, Ray. Das Datum."  
"Was ist damit?", fragte Ray genervt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welches Datum heute war oder warum es wichtig sein könnte, bis Ben leise sagte:

"Es ist nur mein Geburtstag."

Stille...  
Ray starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ben blickte verlegen aus dem Fenster. Selbst Dief war still geworden.  
"Mensch, Benny...", stammelte Ray und versuchte sich zu erinnern, welches Datum heute war.  
"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"  
Ben sah aus dem Seitenfenster und rieb den Daumen über seine Unterlippe.  
"Wie gesagt, es ist nicht so wichtig.", meinte er leise. Dief gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich.   
"Richtig, Dief.", sagte Ray, "Alles Gute dann, Benny."  
"Danke, Ray." Ben lächelte leicht, aber selbst im diffusen Licht der Straßenlampen konnte Ray erkennen, dass seine Augen traurig waren.  
"Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.", sagte Ray etwas enttäuscht.   
"Wozu?", entgegnete Ben. "Es ist doch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere."  
"Also wirklich!", empörte sich Ray. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie die Vecchios Geburtstage feiern! Ma fängt schon Tage vorher an alles vorzubereiten. Es wird eingekauft und gekocht. Die ganze Verwandtschaft wird eingeladen. Ebenso sämtliche Freunde, Kollegen und Nachbarn. Frannie schmückt das ganze Haus und wenn der Tag gekommen ist, wird das Geburtstagskind von allen verwöhnt und mit Geschenken überhäuft. Es ist nicht auszuhalten! Und wenn du selbst das Geburtstagskind bist, ist es für dich sehr anstrengend und du bist froh, wenn der Tag vorbei ist. Hast du denn nie deinen Geburtstag gefeiert?"  
Ben entgegnete lächelnd: "Oh, doch! Als ich noch ein Kind war, wurde immer gefeiert.   
Als meine Mum noch lebte, machte sie immer ein ganz besonderes Frühstück für mich. Und ich bekam einen Blaubeer-Muffin mit einer Kerze drauf. Dann weckte sie mich mit Küssen, gratulierte mir und kitzelte mich dann. Wir tobten eine Weile herum.  
Auf meinem Platz am Küchentisch lag ein Geschenk. Manchmal ein Spielzeug, ein Buch oder auch was Nützliches, wie neue Handschuhe oder ein selbst gestrickter Pullover.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten wir immer einen Ausflug. Ich durfte mir aussuchen, ob ich lieber in die Stadt oder in die Wälder wollte. Wenn wir in die Stadt gingen, besuchten wir Bekannte, gingen essen und kauften ein. Meistens bekam ich noch ein kleines Extra-Geschenk, wie Süßigkeiten oder Obst.   
Wenn wir in die Wälder gingen, was ich lieber mochte, machten wir ein Picknick, pflückten Beeren, Pilze und wilde Kräuter.  
Mum erklärte mir wozu was gut war und wie man es nutzte. Wir beobachteten Tiere und nach dem Mittagessen streichelte sie mich, bis ich in ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Sie sagte immer: "Schlaf schön, Ben. Du musst noch wachsen."  
Später, als ich bei meinen Großeltern lebte, wünschte ich mir jedes Jahr, dass mein Dad nach Hause kam.   
Aber meistens kam nur eine Karte. Es stand immer das Gleiche darauf:

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Benton!  
Sei brav und hör auf deine Großeltern.   
Mach mich stolz.

Gruß, Dad

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn jemals stolz gemacht habe. Ich hoffte es, aber er hat nie etwas gesagt.   
Spielzeug bekam ich nicht. Meine Großmutter sagte, das würde meinen Horizont nicht erweitern. Aber ich bekam Bücher. Bald hatte ich eine beachtliche Sammlung.   
Wir zogen oft um, deshalb hatte ich kaum Freunde. Wenn ich mich mit jemandem angefreundet hatte, mussten wir auch schon wieder weg. Als ich elf oder zwölf war und meine Pfadfindergruppe verlassen musste, beschloss ich, mich nie mehr mit jemandem anzufreunden.   
Ich tauchte in die Welt der Bücher ein. Meine Großeltern waren Bibliothekare, wie du weißt und so wurde das meine Zuflucht. Die Bücher und die Wildnis. Allein.   
Bücher konnten mir nicht weh tun, konnten mich nicht verlassen. Was in meinem Kopf war, gehörte mir.   
Und so streifte ich durch die Wälder und erfand meine eigenen Geschichten. Meine eigene Welt. Es war sicherer dort, als in der Wirklichkeit. In meiner Phantasiewelt konnte ich mein Leben selbst steuern und bestimmen, was geschehen soll und was nicht. Es war sicherer.

Ich war schon ein merkwürdiger, kleiner Kerl, nicht wahr?

Als ich erwachsen war und ein Mountie wurde, ging ich an meinen Geburtstag in die Wälder. Ich machte ein Picknick und ein Lagerfeuer. Nachts schlief ich unter Sternen. Es gibt Millionen davon, dort wo ich herkomme. Und ich dachte an meine Mum und wie sie mich in den Schlaf gestreichelt hatte.   
Später, als ich Diefenbaker hatte, war es besser. Ich war nicht mehr alleine und hatte jemanden, der mir zuhörte und mir Gesellschaft leistete. Es wurde leichter für mich. Aber ich feierte nie wieder meinen Geburtstag. 

Weißt du, Ray, seinen Geburtstag sollte man nur feiern, wenn da jemand ist, der sich darüber freut, dass man geboren ist.  
Familie zum Beispiel. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es auch Familien gibt, die es nicht interessiert, ob man da ist oder nicht. Aber wenn man nur mit sich allein ist, ist der Geburtstag nicht wichtig.   
Und so ging ich an diesem Tag immer mit Dief in die Wälder, weil er es mochte.   
Doch dieses Jahr hast DU mich gebraucht. Und es ist ein schönes Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden. Fast so schön, wie geliebt zu werden, aber daran, wie das ist, kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Nun, so ist das immer, Ray."

Ben lächelte, in Gedanken verloren. Ray sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an.   
Er hatte keine Worte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Ben über sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Ihm von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

"Benny, das...das tut mir leid.", flüsterte Ray.   
Ben grinste. "Das muss es nicht, Ray. Es ist alles so lange her und nicht mehr wichtig."  
"Oh doch! Es ist wichtig.", entgegnete Ray. "Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verließ das Auto.   
Ben sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Als Ray kurze Zeit später wieder zurück kam, brachte er Blaubeer-Muffins und Kaffee von der Tankstelle mit.  
Er holte eine kleine Kerze aus der Tasche, steckte sie auf einen der Muffins und zündete sie an.  
Er reichte Ben den Muffin. "Happy birthday, Benny!"

 

TYK


End file.
